earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
End of Fistnantilus, The
Category:Fistnantilus Category:End, The The End :-''by Fistnantilus ((Warning, really long and around the end I start to lose creativity.)) Fist entered the small, quaint, shack. Letting the darkness envelope him as he stepped through, setting the supplies hed bought at Shadowprey Village on a table. They, he and his wife, lived on a small island just off the coast of Desolace. Many years had passed happily in this little home. Days spent simply talking, nights spent doing more. A smile plays across his lips as he smells his lovers perfume. Aki, ahm ome, he calls out, pulling his gloves off. He opens the door to the bedroom of their child, two years old as of tomorrow. Sekari, their beautiful daughter, lay in her crib. Sleeping the peaceful sleep of the young. He smiles down and bends over, laying a gentle kiss on the girls forehead. She was much more pale than normal trolls, and her tusks would never be as long or sharp as them. The so called taint of her fathers human blood caused that. To Fist, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He turned away, leaving his daughter to sleep and heading toward the bedroom he and Aki shared. Joo sleepin love?he calls just before he catches the first clue that something is wrong. He smells something sweet, yet metallic. It is blood. The smell of blood coming from their room, overpowering the scent of roses caused by the troll womans perfume. He swings the door forward and blinks, on his bed lay his wife, throat cut, covered in leaves. He staggers forward and drops to his knees before the bed. ...Aki....weakly the words come from his mouth, Akisanti? She just lay there, looking peaceful, seeming to just be asleep. He lay his head on the bed, tears dripping onto the leaves. She was dead... His love, his life, no more. Even if they had killed Fist himself, he could not have been more effectively put to death. The sorrow, the desolation, his heart was destroyed. Then came the rage. He stood and kissed the troll womans forehead, then strode out of the room. Fist picked up his child and called an old friend over his hearthstone. Then strode out, waiting on the sands of the small island for the druidess. Moments later a sea lion swam up, changing to a tauren woman with a sad face. Lioness...Fists voice came out strangled, weak, wavering. Yes Fist...it is me. Why did you call?the tauren womans voice came out raspy, more a purr than speech. Lioness...I need you to watch Sekari. Of course warlock, for how lo-...she starts to ask, then widens her eyes. She...Akisanti...is dead, isnt she? Fist simply nods and holds out the little bundle of warmth and love. His daughter looks so small in the hands of the tauren woman. With that thought he turns, striding back up the beach and lighting a torch in front of the door to the small home. He tossed the torch inside the shack and watched it burn. He watched until the last plank of wood turned to ash. One tear dripped down on the smoldering ashes as he turned. I must go...I need you to keep her. I will...but I do not know how long I have left before the Circle reaches me...tears were dripping from the Lioness eyes and onto the mane of fur she had, even in her tauren form. The Circle will not touch you two. They will not have the strength,and with that he handed the tauren two things. One was a bow, the other a necklace. Nothing but a simple chain with two rings on it. Do not let her forget who her parents were. The tauren simply nods and the warlock is gone. She looks down at the half-troll with a small smile. Lets get you back to Thunder Bluff...you must be cold. Fist and Akis daughter starts to cry, not knowing what just happened, only that she was not in the arms of her mommy or daddy. The warlock stood just inside the entrance of Moonglade. Hatred and rage burned around him like a black flame. He walked forward, with only one thought. Making the Circle feel the pain they caused him. He walked, with every step the ground under him seemed to die, the life being sucked out leaving gray earth and brown grass. Nighthaven was in sight and he simply held out his hands. Two stones dropped from the heavens, trailing felfire. They hit the ground and rose as infernals. The two stone and fire monstrosities ran around Nighthaven, tearing trees from the ground and bashing guards out of the way as if they were toys. But, after a time, the infernals were indeed brought down. Then Fist walked up, blasting one guard with a deathcoil and another with a shadowburn spell. His cackles rang into the night as he reached forward and tore the throat from another guard without stopping his stride. Arrow after arrow thudded into his chest and he dropped to his knees, still crawling forward. He roared as he threw one hand out, another guard burst into flame. The words sounded unintelligible to him, the guards understood though. To them, in the air and blasting through their minds, the words were You killed her! Some ran, some dropped to their knees, asking forgiveness. But one stood his ground and pulled an arrow back, the shaft flew through the air and stopped. Stopped as it thudded between Fists eyes. The ice blue eyes blackened and the guard was torn limb from limb in an explosion of blood. Fist dropped down and the last breath rattled out of his lungs. Eight roots poked from the ground and wrapped around the warlocks body, pulling him down into the ground, which closed just after he disappeared. A young troll sat at the edge of the dock of Shadowprey Village and watched the sun rise. Her skin was pale. Her tusks were short and round tipped. Ice blue eyes with flecks of orange watched the sun peak over the horizon. She looked over to her right and saw the translucent spirits of a troll woman, and a male human. They sat on the docks with her, the humans arm wrapped around the trolls shoulders. Whenever Sekari saw these two spirits a warmth rose in her breast, she just smiled at the two spirits and looked down at her suddenly buzzing hearthstone. She lifted it and spoke, Yes Lioness, I will be back soon. She stood and smiled at the spirits, then handed the wind rider enough money for a trip to Thunder Bluff.